The Donut Craze
by cartoonman412
Summary: Do you remember the 'Jay Jay the Jet Plane' episode: 'Dough Nutty' where Herky went extremely crazy over donuts? what if Lana had the exact same craziness?


Narrator: There's something about the peacefulness and silence of a warm summer morning that makes you feel super good inside.

Lana: "Good morning, everybody in Royal Woods."

Narrator: For Lana Loud, this fine morning was making her feel super cheerful, calm and-

Lori: [Over Loud Speaker] "Attention, Lana, attention, Lana, this is super important, please listen very carefully!"

Narrator: And right now, she was feeling very worried about it.

Lana: "Oh dear, oh no, oh my, it's very important, where is it?! where is it?! what should I do?!"

Lori: [Over Loud Speaker] "Lana, please report to the front yard right away!"

Lana: "The front yard? I'm on my way!"

Lana grabs her hang glider, pushes the blue button and flies right over to the front yard.

Lana: "I got here just as fast as I could, what's happening?"

Lincoln and Bobby: "Surprise, Lana!"

Lana: "What's going on around here?"

Lori: "Lana, we're here to celebrate the fact that you literally made every single delivery right on time ever since you began your very own delivery routine."

Lana: "I did?"

Bobby: "You bet, Lana, and as your reward, Lori and I decided that beginning this afternoon, we're giving you a much more important delivery routine."

Lincoln: "That's exactly right, and we're giving you a super special surprise too, show her, Lori."

Lori: "We know how much you really love chocolate banana donuts, Lana, so here are coupons for some free good 1s at the Royal Woods Donut Shop, it's our way of saying thanks a bunch."

Lana: [Gasps In Excitement] "Did you say _chocolate banana donut_?!"

Narrator: A crazy thing happens to Lana when she hears the word _chocolate banana donut_, 1st, she goes all rubbly bubbly all over the place.

Lincoln: "Uh oh, stand back, everybody!"

Narrator: Then, her entire body begins to wobble and bobble, and she loses proper control of her appetite.

Lana: "Scrum-scrum-scrum-scrumptiousy, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, banana cream donuts, love 'em, love 'em, how I really love 'em!"

Narrator: And the bible always says that losing proper control isn't a good idea for all of us.

Lana: "Yummy, yum, yum, good."

Lincoln: "You see, you guys? all you need to do is say the word _you know what_."

Bobby: "Wow, how impressive."

Narrator: Well, it didn't take that long for Lana, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to go down town, right to the Royal Woods Donut Shop, they used all of the coupons to get lots and lots of honey glazed, pudding and chocolate banana donuts, and when they were finished eating them-

Lincoln: "Oh boy, am I stuffed."

Ronnie Anne: "So am I, hey, Lincoln, where's Lana?"

Lincoln: "I don't know, Ronnie Anne, I thought she was coming outta the donut shop right in front of us."

Lana: "Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!"

Ronnie Anne: "Lana, where were you back there?"

Lana: "I went back inside, Ronnie Anne, I just had to have some more chocolate banana you know whats."

Lincoln: "I can't believe you had room for more, don't you think you're eating way too many in 1 sitting?"

Lana: "Lincoln, my dear brother, there's no such thing as too many chocolate banana you know whats, something that yummy and tasty can't be super bad for you, is that true?"

Ronnie Anne: "I'm not really sure about that, Lana, my abuela told me that too much of a good sweet thing can be super bad for you."

Lana: "No, Ronnie Anne, that doesn't make any sense, maybe you didn't remember it the right way."

Ronnie Anne: "Well, maybe, but I still think you should watch how many chocolate banana donuts you eat."

Lana: [Gasps In Excitement Again] "Did you say the word _chocolate banana donut_?!"

Lana: "Scrum-scrum-scrum-scrumptiousy, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, chocolate banana donuts, love 'em, love 'em, how I really love 'em!"

Lana: "Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!"

Ronnie Anne: "Do you really mean to tell me she does that every single time she hears the word-"

Lincoln: "Uh huh, don't even say it out loud."

Ronnie Anne: "Wow, super thrilling."

Lana: "Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!"

Narrator: Later that afternoon, when they got back home, Lana headed back to the front yard to find out more about her new delivery routine, but when she got there, Lori was gone in a jiffy.

Lana: "Lori? Lori! well, she's not here."

Lana: [Sniffing] "Hey, what's that yummy goody smell?"

Narrator: There, on the blue table, was a brand new box of chocolate banana donuts.

Lana: "Oh wow, I think I'll have just a few more, but wait, Ronnie Anne said I'm eating way too many, no, that can't be right, you can't have way too many yummy, tasty, goody chocolate banana you know whats."

Narrator: The bible says we shouldn't lose proper control, but Lana just couldn't stop eating chocolate banana donuts.

Lana: "Good very good, hey, maybe I'll go visit Rosa and tell her the news about my new delivery routine."

Narrator: And so, Lana went right over to Rosa's kitchen.

Lana: [Sniffing Again] "Hey, what's that smell? it makes my stomach say yummy good."

Narrator: There, on Rosa's counter top, was a brand-new box of tempted chocolate banana donuts.

Lana: "Whoa, is this my lucky day or what? Rosa must've left those behind, I think I'll have just 1 or 2 more."

Narrator: But Lana didn't have just 1 or 2 more, once again, she ate the entire box, and when she was finished-

Lori: [Over Loud Speaker] "Attention, calling Lana, calling Lana, please begin your new delivery routine right away!"

Lana: "Oh boy, here I go, go, go!"

Lana grabs her hang glider, pushes the blue button and begins flying away to begin her new delivery routine.

Narrator: Lana had no idea what was about to happen as a result of her lack of proper control.

Lana: "Boy oh boy, it sure is gonna be super fun and thrilling to have a new delivery routine, new places to go and neat things to explore and-Whooooooooaaaa!"

Lana: "I'm beginning to feel a bit more wobbly, YIKES! WHOOOOOAAAH!"

Lana: "My hang glider can't hold me up anymore, I'm too heavy!"

Lana: [Gasps In Shock] "Oh no, I think I ate way too many chocolate banana you know whats, and right now I can't fly properly!"

Lana: "Ronnie Anne was absolutely right, you _can_ have too much of a good sweet thing!"

[Music In Background]

Lana: _**Too many, too many, I think I've had too many, I wonder if I'll ever be the same**_

_**too many, too many, I know I've had too many, I ate them all, there's no 1 else to blame**_

Lana (continued): _**when I just had 1, then I must had 2, and before you know it, I've had 2 + 2**_

Lana: _**too many, too many, I've had way too many and I don't know what to do**_

Lana (continued): _**I wish I'd never heard about those soft sweet things, I wish I'd never seen those little tasty rings**_

Lana: _**even though they make my stomach jump and sing, if I just had any, then I must had many**_

Lana (continued): _**too many, too many, I've had way too many, and I don't know what to do**_

Lana: _**with a stomach that is feeling like a lump of lead, I really oughta be at home in bed**_

Lana (continued): _**too many, too many, I've had way too many**_

Lana: _**if only I've had eaten all of the holes**_ [Hic] _**in**_ [Hic] _**stead**_ [Hic] [Hic] [Hic]

Lana: [Groans A Bit]

Lana: "WHOAAAAAAAA!"

Lana begins crash landing.

Narrator: Thankfully, God always helps us when we make terrible mistakes, so he sent Lincoln on his hang glider over to help Lana out.

Lana: "Help me out here!"

Lincoln: "Huh, what?"

Lana: "Lincoln, help me out here, I can't stay up!"

Lincoln: "Hang in there, little twin sister, hold steady, please try to stay in 1 place, Lana!"

Lana: "Lincoln, hurry, help me, I can't stay up!"

Lana crash lands right down on the ground

Narrator: Lana was now terribly sorry for eating way too many chocolate banana donuts.

Lincoln: "Lana, what's the matter with you?"

Lana: "Well, Lincoln, I think I ate way to many chocolate banana you know whats and right now I'm too full to finish my delivery routine."

Lincoln: "Uh oh, that's not a super good situtation."

Lana: "I should've listened to Ronnie Anne, you really _can_ have too much of a good sweet thing, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Yeah right, I guess you can."

Lana: "Now what am I gonna do? I can't go anyplace when I'm stuck like this for the rest of my entire life."

Lincoln: "Well, we could get Bobby to pull you up and take you back home to our house."

Lana: "No way, that's too embarrassing."

Lincoln: "Wait just 1 minute, I got a super good plan, Lana, but we need some help 1st, wait right here."

Lana: "Oh, I don't think I'll be going anyplace, not any single time soon."

Meanwhile...

Ronnie Anne: "Hi there, Lana."

Lana: "Oh hi there, Ronnie Anne, what are you doing here?"

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln told me to come and help you out. alright, Lincoln, what's your plan? how exactly are we gonna get Lana back in mid-air on her hang glider again?"

Lincoln: "It's super simple, Ronnie Anne, all you need to do is say 1 single word: _chocolate banana donut_."

Lana: [Gasps In Excitement Again] "Did you say _chocolate banana donut_?!"

Lana: "Scrum-scrum-scrum-scrumptiousy, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, strawberry banana donuts, love 'em, love 'em, how I really love 'em!"

Lincoln: "Faster, from now on, we need to go after him!"

Lana: "Yum, yum, yum, yummy good!"

Lincoln: "Alright, Ronnie Anne, you get on 1 side of him, I'll get on the other side."

Ronnie Anne: "Good thinking."

Lincoln: "Steady now..."

Ronnie Anne: "Be super careful..."

Lana's finally back in the blue skies on her hang glider with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne (also on their hang gliders.)

Ronnie Anne: "Yeah, alright, we finally did it!"

Lana: "Whoa, hey, I'm flying around on my hang glider again!"

Lincoln: "Yes, Lana, and right now, we can make your delivery routines."

Lana: "Hey, thanks a bunch, you guys."

Ronnie Anne: "It's alright, Lana, that's what good friends and siblings are for, just promise us that you'll never eat way too many chocolate banana you know whats again."

Lana: "Good, _**I**_ promise!"

[Music In Background Again]

Lana: _**When I have just 1, I will stop right there, so I won't have trouble staying in the air**_

_**too many, too many, I'll never have too many**_

_**so my body won't feel muddy, my flying won't turn to putty**_

_**I won't go quite so nutty when I'm eating strawberry banana you know whaties**_...

Narrator: Lana finally knew she'd learn how to use proper control, from now on.

Narrator: There's something about the peacefulness and silence of a warm summer morning that makes you feel super good inside.

Lana: "Good morning, everybody in Royal Woods."

Narrator: For Lana Loud, this fine morning was making her feel super cheerful, calm and-

Lori: [Over Loud Speaker] "Attention, Lana, attention, Lana, this is super important, please listen very carefully!"

Narrator: And right now, she was feeling very worried about it.

Lana: "Oh dear, oh no, oh my, it's very important, where is it?! where is it?! what should I do?!"

Lori: [Over Loud Speaker] "Lana, please report to the front yard right away!"

Lana: "The front yard? I'm on my way!"

Lana grabs her hang glider, pushes the blue button and flies right over to the front yard.

Lana: "I got here just as fast as I could, what's happening?"

Lincoln and Bobby: "Surprise, Lana!"

Lana: "What's going on around here?"

Lori: "Lana, we're here to celebrate the fact that you literally made every single delivery right on time ever since you began your very own delivery routine."

Lana: "I did?"

Bobby: "You bet, Lana, and as your reward, Lori and I decided that beginning this afternoon, we're giving you a much more important delivery routine."

Lincoln: "That's exactly right, and we're giving you a super special surprise too, show her, Lori."

Lori: "We know how much you really love chocolate banana donuts, Lana, so here are coupons for some free good 1s at the Royal Woods Donut Shop, it's our way of saying thanks a bunch."

Lana: [Gasps In Excitement] "Did you say chocolate banana donut?!"

Narrator: A crazy thing happens to Lana when she hears the word chocolate banana donut, 1st, she goes all rubbly bubbly all over the place.

Lincoln: "Uh oh, stand back, everybody!"

Narrator: Then, her entire body begins to wobble and bobble, and she loses proper control of her appetite.

Lana: "Scrum-scrum-scrum-scrumptiousy, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, banana cream donuts, love 'em, love 'em, how I really love 'em!"

Narrator: And the bible always says that losing proper control isn't a good idea for all of us.

Lana: "Yummy, yum, yum, good."

Lincoln: "You see, you guys? all you need to do is say the word you know what."

Bobby: "Wow, how impressive."

Narrator: Well, it didn't take that long for Lana, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to go down town, right to the Royal Woods Donut Shop, they used all of the coupons to get lots and lots of honey glazed, pudding and chocolate banana donuts, and when they were finished eating them-

Lincoln: "Oh boy, am I stuffed."

Ronnie Anne: "So am I, hey, Lincoln, where's Lana?"

Lincoln: "I don't know, Ronnie Anne, I thought she was coming outta the donut shop right in front of us."

Lana: "Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum yum!"

Ronnie Anne: "Lana, where were you back there?"

Lana: "I went back inside, Ronnie Anne, I just had to have some more chocolate banana you know whats."

Lincoln: "I can't believe you had room for more, don't you think you're eating way too many in 1 sitting?"

Lana: "Lincoln, my dear brother, there's no such thing as too many chocolate banana you know whats, something that yummy and tasty can't be super bad for you, is that true?"

Ronnie Anne: "I'm not really sure about that, Lana, my abuela told me that too much of a good sweet thing can be super bad for you."

Lana: "No, Ronnie Anne, that doesn't make any sense, maybe you didn't remember it the right way."

Ronnie Anne: "Well, maybe, but I still think you should watch how many chocolate banana donuts you eat."

Lana: [Gasps In Excitement Again] "Did you say the word chocolate banana donut?!"

Lana: "Scrum-scrum-scrum-scrumptiousy, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, chocolate banana donuts, love 'em, love 'em, how I really love 'em!"

Lana: "Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!"

Ronnie Anne: "Do you really mean to tell me she does that every single time she hears the word-"

Lincoln: "Uh huh, don't even say it out loud."

Ronnie Anne: "Wow, super thrilling."

Lana: "Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!"

Narrator: Later that afternoon, when they got back home, Lana headed back to the front yard to find out more about her new delivery routine, but when she got there, Lori was gone in a jiffy.

Lana: "Lori? Lori! well, she's not here."

Lana: [Sniffing] "Hey, what's that yummy goody smell?"

Narrator: There, on the blue table, was a brand new box of chocolate banana donuts.

Lana: "Oh wow, I think I'll have just a few more, but wait, Ronnie Anne said I'm eating way too many, no, that can't be right, you can't have way too many yummy, tasty, goody chocolate banana you know whats."

Narrator: The bible says we shouldn't lose proper control, but Lana just couldn't stop eating chocolate banana donuts.

Lana: "Good very good, hey, maybe I'll go visit Rosa and tell her the news about my new delivery routine."

Narrator: And so, Lana went right over to Rosa's kitchen.

Lana: [Sniffing Again] "Hey, what's that smell? it makes my stomach say yummy good."

Narrator: There, on Rosa's counter top, was a brand new box of tempted chocolate banana donuts.

Lana: "Whoa, is this my lucky day or what? Rosa must've left those behind, I think I'll have just 1 or 2 more."

Narrator: But Lana didn't have just 1 or 2 more, once again, she ate the entire box, and when she was finished-

Lori: [Over Loud Speaker] "Attention, calling Lana, calling Lana, please begin your new delivery routine right away!"

Lana: "Oh boy, here I go, go, go!"

Lana grabs her hang glider, pushes the blue button and begins flying away to begin her new delivery routine.

Narrator: Lana had no idea what was about to happen as a result of her lack of proper control.

Lana: "Boy oh boy, it sure is gonna be super fun and thrilling to have a new delivery routine, new places to go and neat things to explore and-Whooooooooaaaa!"

Lana: "I'm beginning to feel a bit more wobbly, YIKES! WHOOOOOAAAH!"

Lana: "My hang glider can't hold me up anymore, I'm too heavy!"

Lana: [Gasps In Shock] "Oh no, I think I ate way too many chocolate banana you know whats, and right now I can't fly properly!"

Lana: "Ronnie Anne was absolutely right, you can have too much of a good sweet thing!"

[Music In Background]

Lana: Too many, too many, I think I had too many, I wonder if I'll ever be the same

Lana (continued): too many, too many, I know I had too many, I ate them all, there's no 1 else to blame

Lana: when I just had 1, then I must had 2, and before you know it, I've had 2 + 2

Lana (continued): too many, too many, I've had way too many and I don't know what to do

Lana: I wish I never heard about those soft sweet things, I wish I never seen those little tasty rings

Lana (continued): even though they make my stomach jump and sing, if I just had any, then I must had many

Lana: too many, too many, I had way too many, and I don't know what to do

Lana (continued): with a stomach that is feeling like a lump of lead, I really oughta be at home in bed

Lana: too many, too many, I had way too many

Lana (continued): if only I've had eaten all of the holes [Hic] in [Hic] stead [Hic] [Hic] [Hic]

Lana: [Groans A Bit]

Lana: "WHOAAAAAAAA!"

Lana begins crash landing.

Narrator: Thankfully, God always helps us when we make terrible mistakes, so he sent Lincoln on his hang glider over to help Lana out.

Lana: "Help me out here!"

Lincoln: "Huh, what?"

Lana: "Lincoln, help me out here, I can't stay up!"

Lincoln: "Hang in there, little twin sister, hold steady, please try to stay in 1 place, Lana!"

Lana: "Lincoln, hurry, help me, I can't stay up!"

Lana crash lands right down on the ground

Narrator: Lana was now terribly sorry for eating way too many chocolate banana donuts.

Lincoln: "Lana, what's the matter with you?"

Lana: "Well, Lincoln, I think I ate way to many chocolate banana you know whats and right now I'm too full to finish my delivery routine."

Lincoln: "Uh oh, that's not a super good situtation."

Lana: "I should've listened to Ronnie Anne, you really can have too much of a good sweet thing, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Yeah right, I guess you can."

Lana: "Now what am I gonna do? I can't go anyplace when I'm stuck like this for the rest of my entire life."

Lincoln: "Well, we could get Bobby to pull you up and take you back home to our house."

Lana: "No way, that's too embarrassing."

Lincoln: "Wait just 1 minute, I got a super good plan, Lana, but we need some help 1st, wait right here."

Lana: "Oh, I don't think I'll be going anyplace, not any single time soon."

Meanwhile...

Ronnie Anne: "Hi there, Lana."

Lana: "Oh hi there, Ronnie Anne, what are you doing here?"

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln told me to come and help you out. alright, Lincoln, what's your plan? how exactly are we gonna get Lana back in mid-air on her hang glider again?"

Lincoln: "It's super simple, Ronnie Anne, all you need to do is say 1 single word: chocolate banana donut."

Lana: [Gasps In Excitement Again] "Did you say chocolate banana donut?!"

Lana: "Scrum-scrum-scrum-scrumptiousy, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, strawberry banana donuts, love 'em, love 'em, how I really love 'em!"

Lincoln: "Faster, from now on, we need to go after him!"

Lana: "Yum, yum, yum, yummy good!"

Lincoln: "Alright, Ronnie Anne, you get on 1 side of him, I'll get on the other side."

Ronnie Anne: "Good thinking."

Lincoln: "Steady now..."

Ronnie Anne: "Be super careful..."

Lana's finally back in the blue skies on her hang glider with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne (also on their hang gliders.)

Ronnie Anne: "Yeah, alright, we finally did it!"

Lana: "Whoa, hey, I'm flying around on my hang glider again!"

Lincoln: "Yes, Lana, and right now, we can make your delivery routines."

Lana: "Hey, thanks a bunch, you guys."

Ronnie Anne: "It's alright, Lana, that's what good friends and siblings are for, just promise us that you'll never eat way too many chocolate banana you know whats again."

Lana: "Good, I promise!"

[Music In Background Again]

Lana: When I have just 1, I will stop right there, so I won't have trouble staying in mid-air

Lana (continued): too many, too many, I'll never have too many

Lana: so my body won't feel muddy, my flying won't turn to putty

Lana (continued): I won't go quite so nutty when I'm eating strawberry banana you know whaties...

Narrator: Lana finally knew she'd learn how to use proper control, from now on.


End file.
